Blind Justice
by shadowjessica
Summary: Love is many things. It can be beautiful, inspiring, painful, hurtful...blind. It can also be rocky. However, when someone's life is put on the line, that love has then been offered a chance to test and redeem/ridicule itself. Now, the question remains: Will what was once rocky survive the night of terror? Title inspired by 'For You' by The Calling.


Sj: So…..this is something thatsandrilenefatoren2 and I are currently working on. A little project of mine that I needed quite a bit of help on. As you can see, I even have trouble describing it to you guys without A) Doing it badly or B) Giving too much away. So, this is what you will have to settle for, I guess.

Daredevil-© Marvel Comics

Law&Order: SVU-© Dick Wolf and NBCUniversal

Olivia

I sighed. The envelope that had just been placed in my hands fell unopened as I turned toward Alex Cabot, the squad ADA and sometimes the best friend I have, although she does have moments where she blacklists herself.

The look she gave me was almost as guilty as the ones I see on scumbags every day: Devilish, calculating, and oddly inviting all at once.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to set me up before you get it, Alex?" I asked.

She took the invitation from my hand as she responded. "I never said I was going to set you up, Liv," she told me. I could read the look in her eyes. They usually told different stories.

I decided to go along with her story, anyway. That's how I usually got my explanation of her crazy exploits, outside of the courtroom or office.

"I'm inviting you to a little get-together I'm having in a few days. Nothing big… just some old friends, myself and you getting together and having some laughs," she said.

Yeah right.

Alex read the look on my face. "I'm serious, Olivia. Just come by my place on Saturday. You'll see that it's just you finally meeting some of my old friends."

"And what if-" I tried to say.

"-it's a set up? Don't worry, Liv. I'll be there to protect you from all the mean, evil lawyers," Alex joked. The lying look in her eyes softened into something that finally drew me in. When she read my eyes, and smiled, some part inside me felt slightly betrayed.

"Come by around 7. Don't be late, shower before you come, and," she whispered in my ear, "wear a nice dress."

Great. I have to dress up.

It's a date, alright.

Matt

I could hear the click of a phone as the call ended. That's great. So Foggy drags me all the way back to the office at 8 in the evening, telling me it's something really important, and all of a sudden, he gets a phone call right as we're getting back in? Something's not right…

"Sorry Matt, Alex was on. I had to take it. Said she needed help with something," Foggy said all in a breath.

Yeah right. His heartbeat told me he was lying about something… and yet, telling the truth on another. Half-truths. Always fun. "Hey, it's alright. So, what's this 'important thing' that you dragged me all the way back here for?" I asked. I figured he can tell me that much.

I could tell he was excited about it by the way his heart started beating faster. With that track record, and a phone call to boot, it was rare that I didn't trust it… but this was one of those rare nights. Not good.

"Well, aren't you the impatient one? Alex invited us to a party at her place on Saturday. She said she has somebody she'd like us to meet."

So that's what this is about. I should have known. "I'm not going," I told him. I remembered the last time she set me up. That girl still hates my guts to this day.

"Matt, you don't even know if Alex is going to try again. Please, just give this a chance." Foggy begged. He can be persistent.

"…and again, I say no. You remember that girl she set me up with in college?" I asked as I stood and adjusted my tie.

Foggy laughed and sighed. "Come on, she was a tool. Besides," he added, "you haven't seen Alex in years. It might be good to reunite with old friends, y'know?"

I relented. Damn, he and Alex usually get my love life wrong, but when they're right, theyr'e right. I turned and listened in on his heart while I spoke to him. "You promise she isn't going to try to set me up?" I asked as I put my tinted glasses back on.

His heart rate increased quite a bit.

"Cross my proverbial heart, Matt. I promise you won't regret this." Foggy took his phone back out and stepped outside to make a call, leaving me alone in the office.

Yep, he and Alex are going to set me up.

Neutral

Foggy stuck the phone back to his ear as he approached the stoop of the office building. "Alex? It's me. I did it. I finally did it!"

Alex's voice sounded excited. "You got him to agree? Thank God!"

"Easy, lioness," Foggy curbed her enthusiasm. "I may have gotten him to agree, but he's on to us."

Alex's voice dropped considerably in volume. "He's not the only one. Liv's not exactly the easiest person to fool, either."

Foggy groaned unhappily. "Great, so now what are we going to do? We have two impossible people and no way to convince them we're not playing cupid."

Alex's mouth widened to a smile as she thought of the back-up plan. "We make up a plan B… I'll give a call tomorrow with the details."

The call ended… and Foggy started to wonder.

What does she mean by Plan B?


End file.
